


Un juego nada limpio para ambos

by Him801



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: —Magnífico —el Gran Maestro se acomodó en su asiento—. Me parece que he cumplido con tus exigencias, Loki, y, a la vez, has pagado por tu descaro. La próxima vez que quieras mi ayuda, la encontraras con tu hermano.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 17





	Un juego nada limpio para ambos

Usualmente, Thor era el de las estupideces; cuando decía algo que no tenía que decir, cuando actuaba conforme a impulsos. Esto, si bien era un ligero defecto de su personalidad, muchas veces llegó a provocarle diversos problemas, los cuales su hermano, Loki, resarcía o, por el contrario, avivaba para darle una lección.

En esta ocasión, Loki recibió algo de su propia medicina.

El dios del trueno guiaba el andar, acomodando la capa escarlata que le cubría tanto hombros y brazos. Días de viaje para negociar el remedio a la actual situación de Loki, quien al parecer buscaba los problemas por sí solo. Thor solo esperaba que eso le sirviera para que nunca más volviese a engañar a unos de los seres más grandiosos y poderosos de los nueve mundos.

En Dwi Gast, mejor conocido como el Gran Maestro, otorgó un justo castigo al embaucador cuando este se hizo pasar por una sensual mujer para seducirlo y robarle uno que otro secreto del universo. A cambio, ahora se tiene a un Loki cuyas facultades femeninas no cambian ni por voluntad de la magia de Odín.

De no tener tantas deudas con el embaucador, Thor preferiría dejar las cosas así, aunque no sabía cuál de las dos opciones sería más desastrosa: si tener un hermano o tener una hermana.

Cuando llevó la vista atrás, Thor divisó a Loki bajo la cobertura de una frondosa piel, tal vez aparentando más masa de la que en realidad tenía para no verse delicada a su lado.

Interceptó su mirada con las esmeraldas, devolviéndoles estas una expresión de fastidio. El mayor se abstuvo de sugerir una broma, volviéndose nuevamente hacia el frente, con la pequeña satisfacción de ver a su hermano siendo el objetivo de los castigos de otro y no al revés, aunque tampoco podía regodearse con aquel viaje que requirió de cruzar un par de planetas para encontrar la nueva ubicación del Gran Maestro.

—Los estaba esperando –su socarrona voz los recibió apenas cruzaron el arco de lo que antes pudo haber sido la fachada de alguna construcción. Las paredes no existían, lo que delimitada el salón era el retazo de muros y acumulación de basura; un lugar nada decente y, al mismo tiempo, la guarida perfecta para tan estrambótico anfitrión.

—En Dwi Gast —fue Loki quien saludó de manera hierática, adelantando los pasos de su hermano.

Bastante tenía con ser acompañado, no iba a permitir que Thor fuera su héroe, pues no era así cómo funcionaban las cosas para él.

—Primor —el Gran Maestro rió, encantado como si se tratara de la presencia de una vieja amiga—, antes de que sueltes algún improperio, tienes que recordar que esas palabras no salen de una dama.

Lady Loki bufó invocando el infierno en su mirada, frunciendo aquellos finos labios carmesí. De no haber considerado encontrarse frente a un ser omnipotente, segura sería su acción de abalanzarse sobre él y apuñalarlo un par de veces hasta desahogarse.

Con un ademán percibido por Loki, Thor se colocó por delante para atenuar la convivencia. Podría ser que al azabache se le diera mejor el habla, pero cuando la furia lo invadía era mejor tener quien lo apaciguara.

—Tu carta dictaba que considerarías devolverlo a la normalidad si lográbamos dar contigo —empezó el rubio.

—Y helos aquí. Sabía que me encontrarían, por eso indagué y encontré un cambio justo por las osadías de tu hermana.

—No todo el tiempo —gruñó la mujer.

—Silencio, Loki —mandó a callar Thor—. Te escuchamos, ¿cuáles son tus exigencias?

El viejo, lleno de pueril indecisión, todavía se tomó unos cuantos segundos pensando y tarareando, dejando en el ambiente una grotesca intriga.

Por poco Loki vocifera por una respuesta.

—Placer.

Ambos príncipes de Asgard detuvieron su aliento al tratar de no caer en un primer juicio erróneo. Si acaso aquel hombre le pedía participar en alguna de esas denigrantes orgías, daría media vuelta y se conformaría con la idea de tener ahora una hermana a tiempo completo.

—No piensen mal, no voy a inmiscuirme aunque lo desee. Lo que quiero es presenciar éxtasis —se acomodó en su lugar, fascinado cuál niño—. Un gran orgasmo, eso es lo que quiero.

Thor y Loki sabían a que se refería con eso y, al mismo tiempo, no tenían una idea en absoluto, razón por la que el silencio se hizo dueño de sus bocas.

En Dwi Gast suspiró con frustración ante las miradas expectantes.

—Entre ustedes —aclaró, abandonando el sentido abstracto de sus palabras—. Hombre, mujer, ¿qué acaso no los inculcaron sobre el acto de reproducción?

—Estás demente —confirió Loki.

—Debe de haber otra opción —insistió Thor, tenso.

El viejo rió tan despreocupadamente que el mismo dios del trueno pensó en desatar una bomba de rayos. Lo malo es que ni con todo su poder podría matarlo, ese ser era tan inmortal como el mismísimo Padre de Todo.

—Me parece que no —contestó, risueño—. Loki se quedará así hasta que no vea gemidos naciendo de su garganta —se apoyo totalmente en el respaldo de lo que se podía considerar su trono.

Meditándolo, Thor sintió unas uñas enterrarse en su antebrazo.

—Vámonos, Thor, esta no debe ser la única solución. Habrá otra forma de recobrar el control de mi cuerpo, no necesitamos negociar con este viejo —susurró Loki, en puntillas para poder alcanzar el oído ajeno.  
  


_En pasillos de oro, la beatitud de un cuerpo, censurado por una túnica verde, lo llamaba. Ondas oscuras bailando en la espalda, el sensual pavoneo de unas caderas buscando dueño. Thor sabía que aquel juego no era bueno para ambos; no era bueno para él. Con remordimiento ansiaba esa figura y con odio la alejaba. Lady Loki sabía cómo encender esa chispa que ninguna otra aesir avivaba en él. Y Loki lo torturaba sin que pasara nada..._  
  


—¿Solo eso? —inquirió Thor, ignorando la descolocación de las facciones de Loki.

—Aunque sí pueden darme más yo no me molestaría.

— ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! —gritó Loki, recibiendo una mirada severa de parte de su hermano, a la cual prefirió callar y empezar a retroceder con resquemor.

La redujo a un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Por más que ponía resistencia, la fuerza de su hermano sobre él no le dio derecho a objeción. 

¡Thor había enloquecido!

Loki sintió debilidad, calor, vergüenza; un ser indefenso ante la brutalidad con la que Thor daría al Gran Maestro su deseo. Entre jirones y rasguños, su intimidad quedó expuesta. Thor atrapó sus piernas y las elevó, aunque de nada sirvió retenerlas pues perdió la fuerza apenas sintió el aliento de su hermano en su ingle. Lo siguiente, un contacto húmedo y rasposo. El azabache se retorció y jadeó con sorpresa; ahí estaba la lengua de Thor, ahí estaba su barba acariciando los labios de su vagina.

—¡Thor! —gritó, forzando su cabeza en el suelo, dispuesta a resistir al violento ataque de sus sentidos.

El rubio, sumido en su propia venganza, hizo de aquella vulva como la extracción de la última gota de hidromiel en el mundo. Su lengua, introducida en su cavidad, buscaba insanamente obtener algo de allí, y sí que lo hacía. Los gemidos y súplicas de Loki le regocijaban y le causaban un enfermo deseo.

Entonces Loki le atrapó el rostro con sus muslos, la sujeción sobre su grácil figura le permitió sentirla arquearse. Su manos detuvieron que ella siguiera asfixiándolo, dejándola abierta y con una orgasmo recorriendo su vientre.

Thor se preguntó si eso fue suficiente para complacer el requerimiento, mas para él no lo fue. Eligió no probar la suerte e intentar obtener algo mejor que eso.

Con un miembro cargado de excitación, Thor se enterró en Loki, sintiendo la ligera tensión de ocupar un espacio demasiado estrecho para su bestial pene. Le sacó un gritó a Loki, y él gruñó extasiado. Aferrado a esas caderas, empezó a embestir con la necesidad más profana; atacando sin piedad esa tierna y húmeda cavidad que se empeñaba en ser para él un lugar de adicción.

Era todo como en aquellos sueños húmedos que siempre había imaginado, lleno de locura, tan febril y la más desbordante calentura.

El cuerpo bajo suyo estaba estallando, arañando y gritando, jurando tácitamente que la muerte la alcanzaría de tanto placer. Lo vio en sus ojos, los cuales se perdieron en el placer de un nuevo y exorbitante orgasmo. Vio al cuerpo contrario dibujar un arco con su espalda, recibir espasmos que hacían apretar los labios de su vagina. No resistiendo a lo visual y sensitivo, Thor arremetió como si su deber fuera el plantar su semilla en ese vientre que sufría contracciones de placer.

Con un fuerte agarre y un glande encendido, dejó que el clímax lo alcanzara con endemoniadas embestidas, siendo alcanzado en el segundo en que su longitud abarcó lo más hondo de ella.

Gimiendo de insólita liberación, sintió el desprendimiento de su semilla. Como dios de la fertilidad, no dejó de chorrear hasta que aquella vagina se encontró inundada de su esencia, sintiendo la satisfacción más grotesca y animal que pudo haber esperado de sí mismo.

Cuando salió de allí, las piernas temblorosas y un rostro de profanado candor, provocaron en él las ansias de volver a entrar y no parar nunca más. Pero aún tenían un expectador.

—Magnífico —el Gran Maestro se acomodó en su asiento—. Me parece que he cumplido con tus exigencias, Loki, y, a la vez, has pagado por tu descaro. La próxima vez que quieras mi ayuda, la encontraras con tu hermano. 


End file.
